


What happened to you, Brat?

by cassidy_Aus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But I'm not really, Crossdressing, Erwin makes a cameo, I'm sorry Eren, M/M, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Drinking, daddy - Freeform, i thought of this during an RP, people should try Shamechat, secret crossdresser, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidy_Aus/pseuds/cassidy_Aus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a bad thing... I regret nothing<br/>Single dad Levi and his son Eren who happens to be a crossdresser</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren sighed as he looked himself up and down in the mirror. It had been a while since he did this and felt good about it. Finals had ended that day, and Eren thought he deserved a bit of relaxation. So here he was. A tight black dress hugged his masculine yet feminine form. His feet were propped upon a pair of black stilettos and stockings. It had taken about an hour but he finally managed to get his makeup decent without ruining the drying, black nail polish. The normally short brown hair was adorned with clip in extensions that looked all too real. Eren had even gone to the extent of treating himself to a new pair of mint panties. But those were the hardest part about the outfit. Mostly because he has to hide them, the whole secret life, from his overbearing father. Glancing at the clock he sighed once more. _1:42 am._ 'Dad should be asleep by now. I should take the opportunity to leave.' He thought, grabbing the small clutch, his keys and his fake ID before heading out as quietly as possible, slowly opening the front door and sprinting to his car. Once in the vehicle safely, Eren slips off the heels and puts them in the seat next to him. Soon he was driving towards a particular night club.

Levi hadn't bothered dressing up fancily. He kept his shirt on from work,changing into skinny jeans. The ravenette was a single father and was feeling frustrated. His dear and insane friend suggested a club to him. "Its called Play. Alot of women and men and alcohol and you can smoke inside. Go and get yourself laid" Levi cringed at the memory, walking to his sons room to check if he was still asleep. 'Brat could sleep through a fucking tsunami ' he shook his head and left, driving to the club. As soon as he hit downtown, Levi actually started feeling excited, though he'd never admit it.

Eren sat himself on a bar stool, ordering a gin and tonic. He sipped on the bitter drink, completely disgusted by his once favorite drink. He bit his lip before downing the drink. The sting in his throat felt good. 'Fuck it.' He thought and moved to the dance floor towards a broad blonde man. The pair danced together till Eren needed another drink, happy to leave the man.

Levi stepped in the doors, a cigarette between his lips, and ran a hand through his hair. The club was dark and hot. People were everywhere and most were sucking face with stranger. He sighed and walked to the bar next to a brunette woman, downing her drink. "I'll have a bourbon, sour" he said I a voice that made the brunette look over at him. Levi was shocked. The woman's face looked familiar but he didn't know where from. As he got his drink, Levi eyed her body. When he came back to her face he noticed she was blushing. Even in the dark he could see it. "Wanna dance" Levi asked.

"Yah." She replied and set her glass down.

Eren was utterly shocked. The man I front of him was just out of the light but he could make out chiseled features. High cheek bones, sharp jaw. But small. He was a few in he shorter than Eren. Soon he was back on the floor, grinding against the stranger. Eren flipped around to face him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "So what's your name?" They kept moving as they talked.

"Levi. Yours?" He smirked.

"Eren."

The two danced for a while. It got even more provocative when S&M by Rihanna came on. Levi had pulled Eren in close and bit down on his neck. The action are a moan from the brunette. He leaned his head back onto Levi's shoulder and gripped his hands that rested on his hips. "Maybe we could get out of here?" Levi purred into Erens causing the boy to nod quickly. He dragged him to the baggage claim then the car. "Your place or mine beautiful?"

"Yours. I cant have my.. Uh room mate pissed again" Eren lied. He got into a familiar car, but the alcohol helped him shrug it off. Sitting in the car, he buckled in. Almost as soon as they started driving, Levi's hand was gripping at Erens thigh.

The drive was short and as soon as Eren was out of the car, his lips were attacked. Levi pinned him against the car, ignoring the weird feeling. He lifted one of the brunettes legs and wrapped it around his waist as Eren kissed back. Levi then lifted him, making the other groan. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warmth. Carefully, he walked to the door and opened it. Managing to get in quietly and to his room, Levi threw Eren onto the bed. Getting a look at her in the light, Levi felt very off. Something about her was definitely different but Levi couldn’t tell what. ‘Screw it. I just need to fuck something’ He growled into Eren’s ear.

Eren moaned fairly loudly and felt Levi attack his neck. He sucked and bit, marking the tan skin causing the boy to gasp and grab a hand full of Levi’s hair. “Just Fuck me already.” He groaned, making Levi stop his action on Eren’s neck and chuckled.

“Your eager sweetheart.” The ravenette leaned closer to Eren’s ear. “Call me Daddy and I’ll do anything you want me to princess.” Levi didn’t know why he said it but as soon as Eren whined the title, he was growling and pulling the dress off. Looking down at the body he noticed the woman… was a man. He was dumb struck but shook his head, preferring this over another chick. Levi let his hands trace the familiar figure. ‘Where have I seen these freckles before.’

“Daddy~ Please” Eren whined again, interrupting Levi’s thought. The older of the two reached for the lube and condom in his bedside table. At the sight, the brunette beneath him spread his legs, still in the panties.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget your name baby boy.” Levi smirked as he added a generous amount of lube on his fingers and pressed a long digit into Eren’s hole.

“Ah~ Fuck” He gasped. Levi pushed forward and didn’t wait to start pumping the finger and adding another one. Kissing and biting back at the tanned neck, he spread the fingers. Beneath him, Eren shouted and pushed down on the fingers. Levi added a third and curled them searching. “Please. I just want your cock daddy. Give me your- Jesus Fucking Christ! Right there” He gasped as Levi hit his prostate.

“Now there. I know where to aim.” Levi grinned and pulled his fingers out, tearing open the condom and rolling it onto himself. After coating his dick in the lubricant, he teased Eren’s hole as he hovered over the boy. “Tell daddy what you want?”

“You!” Eren screamed. “I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll be limping.” With that, Levi held the panties to the side and slammed into the boy, drawing a scream from him. “Daddy!” He started thrusting into Eren, stretching his and assaulting his prostate over and over again.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He groaned and held the others roaming hand to the side, dipping his head down to take his nipple in his mouth.

“Gah~” Eren gasped, clenching around Levi.

“Damnit… Do that again.” He groaned as Eren clenched repetitively with the thrusts, sending Levi to his edge.

“D-daddy can I cum?” He begged and Levi nodded. Eren’s orgasm was powerful, shooting his cum up to his chin. The sight pushed Levi to his release.

Eren panted under Levi until the older pulled out and discarded the condom before dropping down next to him. “That was…” Eren started.

“Hoy”

“Yah.” He agreed before feeling a pair of arms wrap around him and Levi cuddled into his back. “I should go. My car is still at Play.” The hold tightened.

“Wait till the pain stops. You won’t be able to walk well, so I’ll drive you.” “No Levi. I can walk.” Eren sighed. That was the end of the conversation. After another half an hour, he snaked out of Levi’s sleeping grip. He quickly dressed and ran back to the club, holding his shows and wincing at the pain in his ass. He got to his car and sighed, feeling much more relaxed. Eren drove home and immediately cleaned himself up before going to bed.

The next morning, he covered the marks on his neck and limped out to see his father cooking. “Morning.” He mumbled as Levi turned to catch Eren limp to the table.

“What happened to you brat?”

“Fell down the stairs last night.” He lied before eating the food on the plate in front of him and scratching at his neck, removing some of the makeup and giving Levi and eye full of a large purple hicky.

“Fuck” Levi’s eyes widened.


	2. Because you asked for it and i felt like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Levi is low key gonna be a step parent. I feel guilty about doing related shit. Like I know they don't exist but I'm completely against incest. So please don't think I'm weird and shit.

Levi gawked at his son, who seemed to be nursing a hang over. More like gawking at the massive hicky on the boys neck. The skin around it was a slightly different color, looked like foundation, and dome had rubbed off. "Eren Jaeger!" He raised his voice, grapping his son's ear and dragging him to the bathroom as Eren begged to know what was going on. Levi pushed him in front of the mirror. "What the fuck is that and when did you get it?" The older demanded.  
"It's a rash." Eren rolled his eyes but his ears turning a slight red.  
"Bull shit. That's a hicky and you didn't have it last night. I'll kill the bastard. Was it Jean?" Levi shouted only to have Eren shake his head 'no'. He sighed and moved to the couch, Eren following behind him. "Tell me now. I'm just trying to protect you. Even if that means being the buzz kill and yelling."

 Eren took a long breath. "It wasn't anyone you know dad."

"Please tell me you didn't fuck a stranger?" He looked at the brunette boy, disgusted, but he was worried.

"I... uh.. I went to a night club and met a guy." He looked down at his lap.

"Ok, we're going to the clinic and you're getting tested." Levi stood and pulled Eren up. "How the fuck did you even get in? What club?" He started pulling Eren towards the door.  
"Dad, I promise we used a condom. I went to play and showed a fake id." Immediately, Levi stopped and looked at his son with wide eyes. He felt like he was about to vomit. "What is it dad?" The ravenette shook his head, backed away from Eren and rushed to his room. Predictably, the boy followed. All Levi did was throw a mint pair of panties at Eren and drop onto the bed, his head in his hands. His son caught them and his face went red. "Wh-Where did you get these?"

"From the guy _I_ fucked last night that was dressed like a chick." Levi's breath shook. "I had sex with my fucking step-son. I'm gonna lose custody. I'm disgusting." He cursed himself as Eren stood there, not knowing what to do.

"D-dad..." He knew he should have been just as upset but finding out he had slept with his father made Eren's stomach flutter.

"You can spend the night with Armin if you-" He was cut off by Eren pushing him onto the bed and kissing him. Levi pushed the boy away.

"Technically 1. We aren't related by blood. And 2. You wont lose custody unless I nark. Which I don't plan on doing." Eren started kissing down Levi's neck, the man still trying to push him away. The kisses made him shiver but he knew it was wrong. "But, dad. I don't want to forget it happened. Because fuck it makes me hard. I wanna do it again. I want to feel you inside me again." The words made the older freeze. "Please daddy." He whispered right into his fathers ear, causing another shiver.

"Fuck, Eren what are you doing?" He closed his eyes tightly. Eren's tongue ran up the side of his neck.

"I want you to fuck me so I'm trying to turn you on. Simple." He straddled Levi and smirked. Groaning, he grabbed the boy's head. He rolled them over, looking down at Eren.

"I don't know how you got me like this but you're gonna regret it so much, dirty little shit." He growled, making Eren blush. Levi bent down and kissed him roughly. His mind was foggy and Eren's roaming hands drove him insane. It took not even a minute till the two were both undressed.

Levi bit across the boys sensitive neck as he quickly thrusted his fingers in the boys ass. "Ah~ Daddy please just fuck me" He shouted. With a smirk, Levi pulled out his fingers and pushed Eren's knees towards his chest and pressed his cock at Eren's entrance, pushing in roughly.

\-----------------------------------------

Levi held Eren in his arms as the boy slept. The pair were completely naked. Covered in cum and sweat, Levi felt guilty. Eren's eyes fluttered open as he looked up. "You regret it?" His voice was hoarse from screaming.

"A little. I feel like I took advantage of you." Levi sighed. The brunette looked like he was about to say something when the door bell rang.

"Fuck, I forgot Armin and Mikasa were coming over." He jumped out of the bed, wincing at the pain in his hips. "Stall them and I'll get dressed."

Levi nodded and pulled on a pair of sweat pants, quickly wiping his chest clean and walked to the door. He opened it. "Hey. He's in the bathroom."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I turn this into a series? I have no clue but I kinda want to. opinions please...


	3. Authors note/ Fan art?

Ok. so people have seemed to love this one shot. I don't think I'm going to make it a story but I have made a tumblr soley for my account here. so you all can talk to me. But I have a request. Show me you all's fan art. I wanna see it. It doesn't have to be for this or FFB but if you have a tumblr, be sure you send it to me, post it and tag me. Give me all the Attack on Titan goodness. Or just anime in general.  
Tumblr: Cassidy-aus

**Author's Note:**

> Send me starters and I shall write. I'm going through writers block so this is to help with me main story, Falling for Bruises.
> 
> Eren's outfit:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=197762002


End file.
